The Story of Beauty
by BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA
Summary: Sakura and TenTen have been abused since age six, the age that they were adopted by a doctor with a drinking problem. Whe he is sent to the Land of Fire for his medical skills, Saku and Ten are transferred to a new school. A new life and a new hope awaits


**

* * *

**

OKAY! So, I have decided to start another story, one that I plan on finishing sooner rather than later.

**Assuming you read the Summary, which you better have done because it took me forever to make it just right, you know what this story is about so I'm not going to explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™. Nothing about the original Television show is mine, nor will I claim it to be. Masashi Kishimoto is the ever so loved creator of NARUTO™.**

**Only thing I own is the plot and the OCs that might make appearances.**

**Song Recommendation: Starless Artist: Crossfade**

**So… Let it begin.**

**Prologue— The Deaf, Mute, and Blind That Lie**

The deaf that hear but drown them out, the mute that speak but say nothing, but the worst of these are the blind that see and do _nothing _to bring about change.

XXXXXXX

Nightfall.

To those around the city, it meant the end of another day for the working class— the end of being away from ones family. Getting to come together after a day at work with your kids and your lovely wife. Snuggling together to watch the news or a sappy love story just to be able to touch. Playing with the kids then tucking them in and giving them each a kiss then turning out the lights as you say you love them.

Moonlit walks with your lover, holding hands and telling each other of your love. Nightfall could be so romantic, so pure, so amazing. The brightest stars can be seen radiating in the darkest of night.

Night is so beautiful to many, but not to all.

Night brings out the best of people and…. the utter most worst.

Bad people use the darkness to their advantage, hiding from the good people then doing horrible things to them. Mug for money, rape for sick pleasure, make unlawful deals to knowingly ruin your own life, kill for sport.

People that use the purity of night to harm the innocent are nothing more than cowards. Cruel, shameless cowards that cause pain for selfish gain use the night to hurt.

For two girls who live on the outskirts of town, all they've ever known is the evil the darkness holds.

All they've ever felt was the night suppressing them, making them the victims.

But how could that be avoided, when you've _lived _with the cruelest of evil since you were a wee child.

For two teenage girls, the night was what they dreaded most, for that was when their "father" came home from work drunk and angry. So, so angry.

He took his anger out on their bodies daily.

But what they hated most wasn't living so far away from everything that no one could _hear_ their screams of pain and agony as their adopted father beat into their flesh. It wasn't the fact that they were not allowed to _speak_ of any of the act he committed against them for fear of it being repeated tenfold.

It wasn't any of that.

It was the dark they hated with a passion. It was the nightfall, utter blackness, that people put over their eyes. It was the fact that people would look at them and know, but they would never _see. _It was the people that trained themselves to keep looking into the night so they wouldn't have to see their bruises and believe it that these three girls hated.

How anyone could look at them and just _not care _was what killed the girl inside, scarring them for life.

No one cared enough to listen to them, so they just stopped talking.

No one wanted to be near the girls for fear they would discover the disturbing truth.

Their guardian was a model citizen as far as everyone _knew._ They would never suspect the cities doctor be abusing the three girls he had so valiantly "saved" from the orphanages.

He had "diagnosed" the girls as "mentally unsound" so no one would listen to girls if they ever trusted someone with the details of their lives and told them they were being abused.

No one trusted the girls, so the girls just stopped trusting people.

The girls were straight A students for fear of their lives if they were to make their guardian look bad by anything under an A 100 average. They were intelligent, more so than most, but _the bastard, _as they so affectionately called him, wouldn't let them show off their multiple range of abilities for fear of being exploited and taken more seriously.

He couldn't have that. He would't have it. And he never let it get close to happening.

Today would be the innocent girls' last day in the town that didn't care. Their guardian stumbled down the street in a drunken state with the news of his assistance at a far off hospital somewhere in the Land of Fire.

Today would be the end of such unbearable suffering. The future would allow change and they would gladly take it.

A new town, new friends, new beginnings.

Today, they know what to do. Today, unknowingly, they will change.


End file.
